


【DBD】短篇存放處

by bobbypenny13



Category: Banana Bus Squad, Dead by Daylight (Video Game)
Genre: Other
Language: 中文
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-11-01
Updated: 2016-12-21
Packaged: 2018-08-28 11:45:39
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 3
Words: 739
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8444560
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bobbypenny13/pseuds/bobbypenny13
Summary: ＊興致來就會更新的短篇集





	1. Always

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Meg發現一個新隊友

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Meg & Bryce中心  
> ＊我很喜歡Meg也很喜歡Bryce，也喜歡看Bryce用Meg或針對她哈哈！他們都超可愛！

「我們真的逃得出去嗎？」Meg忘記是誰提過這個問題，也許是Jake或Claudette？Dwight太過樂觀，不會想這種問題，Nea則是表現得毫不在乎，也可能是自己問得？時間流失得太過無感，Meg難以思考。

她同樣想不起來，究竟是何時在這恐怖的地方醒來？每每都在黑暗之中恢復意識，唯有篝火成為光亮，跟她的同伴們一同等待下一次的行動，逃過那些恐怖的殺手。

實際的次數為何，Meg早已放棄計算，以前Nea會試著寫在手上，不過久了便作罷，他們都開始覺得這沒意義。

未來到底會如何，或者他們到底該往何處去？Meg偶爾會感到迷網，可又得強迫自己不再去困擾，她要做得只有持續的跑，和Jake修好那些吵得要命的發電機、在Dwight被掛起來時引誘殺手離開、當Nea受傷時跟Claudette一起幫她療傷。

每一次都是這樣，反反覆覆上演同樣的戲碼，雖然少數時候他們能有些驚喜，像是新的同伴，甚至是新的殺手。

例如這回他們回到篝火前，在不遠處看見一個陌生的影子，「那是誰？」Claudette下意識的貼近Meg，她剛剛可被Wraith嚇得不輕，現在一點風吹草動，都害她感到神經緊繃與害怕。

「我去看看。」Meg輕拍幾下夥伴的手背，讓Claudette放開她的手臂，並轉頭看了Nea一眼，對方點點頭表示理解後，她獨自往前走。

坐在篝火旁的是個金髮男孩，正笑嘻嘻的哼著歌，發現Meg走來時，還興奮的跳起來打招呼，「喔我的老天！是你嗎，Meg？」瘦長的青年說道，一邊彎下腰仔細觀察Meg。

「你是怎麼......」被對方舉動嚇到的Meg往後退一步，「你怎麼知道我的名字？」面對那張笑臉，她隨即恢復過來，詢問著新來的男孩，挺起腰桿的人卻沒回答她的問題，只說自己叫作Bryce McQuaid。

其他人跟著靠過來，圍著他們的新同伴，像往常一樣相互介紹自己，Bryce回以大大的笑容，跟大家握握手之類的表示友善。

儘管因此卸下點戒心，Meg總有種奇怪的感覺，好像他們本來就認識的熟悉感蔓延，而Bryce似乎也老是有股認識他們的親切。

怎麼思索都沒有答案，之後Meg逐漸忘記這問題，事情太過繁忙，例如他們還有很多的發電機要修，又要躲殺手的刀子跟鉤子，有如血汗勞工，他們總是困在無限的工作中。

但是相較於其他人，Bryce顯得迎刃有餘許多，他會在殺手繞著自己跟Meg附近檢查時，偷偷的低聲嘲笑殺手，接著被緊張的Meg一拳打在肩膀上，「噢！很痛耶，Megan！」Bryce總是愛喊Meg為Megan，剛開始Meg會反駁，後來因為不討厭，就乾脆隨他。

當Bryce不小心修爆發電機，「是Jake幹得！」他常會這樣說，並且在對方的白眼中逃得飛快；他還曾經躲在櫃子裡，在Dwight經過時，跳出來嚇得他發出小聲的高音尖叫，手裡的醫藥箱還差點飛出去。

Nea不只一次懷疑Bryce瘋了，像是某回當她站在高處準備往下跳，Bryce竟然在底下朝他揮手，「Nea不要怕！快跳下來，我會接住你！」個鬼！Nea看著被護士追著跑的Bryce，選擇直接掉頭走人。

Meg覺得Bryce最大膽的時候，是當其他人已經跑掉，連Bryce也在出口處準備離開，剩下她一人躲在角落處，由於深受重傷，不敢輕舉妄動，也無法出去直接跟殺手硬撞。

考慮乾脆換一扇門，或是去找逃生口的同時，Trapper越來越逼近，Meg牙一咬想硬幹，正要起身時一個聲音傳來，「嘿！你這壞壞殺手！看這裡！」Bryce竟然跑回來，站在出口處朝Trapper叫囂，「想要我的屁股嗎？來拿看看啊笨蛋！」他甚至轉過身去拍拍自己的屁股。

被挑撥的殺手發出怒吼，拿著刀往不知死活的男孩走去，追著他在柱子邊轉，Meg抓準這個時機衝過去，還不忘拉走唱著首走調歌曲的Bryce，兩個人一起逃出這恐怖的地方。

「真不知道你是壞掉還是怎樣.......」在灰暗的草地上，Meg低聲的碎念著，她可沒遇過這麼不要命的人，「不、不、不，別擔心Bryce，他好極了！」Bryce則一副得意的豎起大拇指，還用第三人稱說話，逗得Meg笑出聲。

Bryce跟著笑了起來，他們清脆的笑聲迴盪在草原，胸腔猛力得震動，好似將體內所有不好的東西都清出來一樣爽快，Meg發現自己喜歡這奇妙的感覺，她已經好久都沒那樣笑過。

兩個人就這樣邊跑邊笑，直到回篝火前都沒停。似乎有什麼東西回來了，分不清究竟是怎樣的改變，但Meg確實察覺到異樣，也確定這改變正是Bryce帶來的。

「你覺得我們逃得出去嗎？」於是趁著其他人都在睡覺，Meg提出這個疑惑，令坐在旁邊的男孩愣住，久久都找不到一個好說詞。

見到對方尷尬的表現，Meg不免有些後悔，她並不希望Bryce為此感到難過或困擾，「老實說，我也無法確定，」在Meg開口前，Bryce吞口口水，終於恢復聲音，「我是說，我越來越不覺得這是場夢了.......因為我一直醒不過來。」

這是Meg第一次看見Bryce手足無措的模樣，男孩澄澈的眼睛帶著恐懼，長長的睫毛上沾著點晶亮的水珠，Meg不曉得要怎麼安慰他，只能把手放在對方的手臂，跟當初Claudette受傷哀嚎時，Bryce輕聲撫慰她的動作類似。

「雖然這樣一直回到原地，讓我覺得很挫敗，不過我們總是得保持希望的，對吧？」Bryce轉過來，火焰的光芒打在他柔軟的頭髮，同時照亮他的笑臉，「或許就是有人在等我們感到絕望，好吞噬掉我們之類的，可不能讓他得逞！」他認真的說道，又接著發笑。

「我想你說得對。」再怎麼感到失落，都不能忘記希望的存在，既然未來是未知的，可能只要繼續堅持下去，事情總會出現轉機，奇蹟搞不好也會降臨。如同Bryce這奇特的男孩。

Meg懷抱著這樣的想法，使它們成為一個前進的動力，她得不停的跑下去才行，拼命的奔向出口，直到某次她跟Bryce逃出殺手的視線外後，她突然止步，「你知道嗎，你出現之後，很多事情都不太一樣了......」她站在原處，對著前方的Bryce說。

「喔Megan，你這是在跟我告白嗎？」Bryce停下腳步，笑嘻嘻的問著皺起眉頭的女孩，「才不是！你這蠢貨！」突然被這樣說的Meg揮舞拳頭，反倒惹得另一個人哈哈大笑。

其實Meg沒怎麼了解戀愛的感覺，她從小便一直在忙於其他事情，學業和田徑隊，再加上她去打工以還要維持家計，並照顧自己陷於悲傷的母親，她沒有時間停留，更別說將心思放在其他男孩身上。

可是Meg想Bryce有如她的弟弟，活潑愛鬧又老是惹麻煩，Meg不自覺得認為自己該保護他，反過來，她也覺得Bryce給她一種安心感，好似一切真的會沒問題。

「我從來沒有去過那一邊，在你來之前都沒想過。」她指著草原的另一個方向，往常他們都向前跑，反正不論怎麼跑，依然會回到篝火前，不過他們從未試過反方向。

「你是說、我該試試看？」跟另一邊溫暖且明亮的火焰不同，看著灰濛濛的遠方，最遠處黑得深不見底，「就像你說的，保持希望。」Meg聳聳肩，故作輕鬆的說道。

「那妳怎麼辦？妳不一起來嗎？」這下Bryce似乎是焦慮了起來，語速極快的問著，眼神中充滿擔憂，然而Meg搖搖頭，她不曉得怎麼解釋，但她隱隱約約知道，如果自己跟著去的話，絕對不會有好下場。

「別害怕，」她握住大男孩的手，對那雙寬大的手掌施力，這樣他們誰都不會再顫抖了，「你知道哪裡可以找到我。」Meg說完後鬆開手，用力推著Bryce面向他該去的方向，然後頭也不回的跑走，儘管在風聲裡聽見微弱的呼喊，她都只是一昧的奔跑著。

那第一次也是最後一次的分開，此後Meg不曾再見過Bryce，同伴裡也沒人去談論這件事，彷彿是種禁忌，神秘出現的男孩就這樣消失了。

不過有時Meg會有一種奇怪的感覺，某個聲音穿過她的腦袋，讓她突然逃跑改變方向，躲開另一邊改變路徑的殺手，或是猛得在某處停下，往旁邊一看就發現逃生出口在那，好像有人在她身邊陪著一般。

這使得Meg感到意外的有精神，無數勇氣湧起，她甚至曾大膽的在出口對殺手比中指，「去死吧！你這蠢蛋壞殺手！」要不是Claudette連忙把人拉走，Meg搞不好還會繼續罵那個倒楣的護士。

Claudette在回程時還不斷搖頭，說Meg可給人教壞了，Meg一時間倒也沒法反駁。

他們站在篝火的附近，看Dwight指著前方的一個女人，她穿著高腰牛仔褲跟襯衫，還有著一頭金髮，「要去看看她嗎？」Jake問道，那新來的女性看來嚇壞了，不斷的發著抖，不清楚自己身在何處。

「我去吧！」Meg回應著，並繞過其他人往金髮女人的方向走去。

那女人感覺到上方籠罩的黑影，大眼睛恐懼的盯著Meg看，「沒事了，我們都只是倖存者。」Meg蹲下來，平視著將尖叫嚥下口的女人，「我是Meg Thomas，你呢？」

「Laurie Strode。」


	2. 跑吧，女孩！

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Meg從沒停下過

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊Meg中心的片段  
> ＊很喜歡Meg這個角色！  
> ＊部分梗是取自COBD他們的影片

「Meg！跑！不要管我！」將被掛上鉤子的Dwight喊道，接著流瀉一聲尖叫，尖刺穿過他的肩膀，鮮血頓時湧出，躲在箱子後面的Meg屏住氣，根據Nea所說，眼前矇著臉的恐怖護士聽力極好，能聽見所有人的呻吟。

或許不是適當的時機，但Meg不禁想起Claudette，那個很有想法的害羞女孩，每當他們受傷的時候，她總能迅速的替他們療傷，並在大伙道謝的時候，露出一個靦腆的微笑，她曾說自己不擅於與人談話，Meg倒認為她比那些殺手還要和譪可親太多。

有時候Meg覺得他們四個人是某種黃金組合，類似於她以前的田徑隊，當Dwight被掛起來的時候，救下他的Meg跑得較快，會負責引開殺手，Claudette可以趁機治療他，而像個獨行俠的Jake也沒閒著，會盡快的拆吊鉤子，免得它們又弄壞誰的肩膀。

但是另外兩個人已經不在了。

在這無盡循環的地獄裡，他們不斷打開生鏽的大門，努力從殺人魔手中逃出，每每幾個人在草地上奔跑，又因為存活而歡呼後，在遠處出現的永遠是同一個營火，原本燃起的希望反倒消失，化成無數的灰燼。

這種時候Dwight卻是最樂觀的一個，他會帶著所有人坐下來，開始閒聊起過去的生活，或是胡亂想像殺手們的過去，例如比利是因為被燙豆子潑到臉，所以才會臉變得如此扭曲，而Wraith手上那根棒子搞不好還被用來當按摩器，等等能讓所有人放鬆談笑。

Meg喜歡在Dwight旁邊做事，例如修發電機的時候，明明Dwight修得不快，有時候手忙腳亂還會把發電機搞爆，Jake抱怨過幾次，但Meg看著那張認真的臉時，卻感到越來越起勁，彷彿自己的效率跟著加快許多。

Dwight還曾經發現過一箱子的衣物，然後戴起一頂可笑的紅色帽子，還說他們要抓神奇寶貝，Meg則得到一件「我愛Bryce McQuaid」的T恤，穿起來也有點好笑，但如同Dwight所說的，有總比沒有好。

她聽過Dwight提到，過去他曾遭到霸凌過的經驗，就連會來到這個恐怖的地獄裡，有部分也是由於被同伴丟包，他卻一直充滿希望，告訴所有人他們能活下去，Meg同樣如此深信著，雖然可憐的Jake跟Claudette在其中被絕望吞噬，消失得不見蹤影，可她絕不會留下Dwight在這裡等死。

眼下的狀況很糟，但她要是放棄，就算活下來也沒什麼意義，「只剩下我了。」Meg握著自己的肩膀，她也被重重砍了一刀，血源源不絕的流下，幾乎快蔓延到角落外，連同她的精力一起在流失。

其他人會說Meg老在為別人努力，她確實比其他人更認真的念書，比其他隊友更努力練習，為得不只是得到一份獎學金，還期待母親能感到驕傲，失去父親後的她形容枯槁，要是自己也讓她操心，Meg無法想像對方會過著什麼樣痛苦的生活。

為此她放棄優良的大學，留在家鄉照顧母親，許多人為她感到惋惜，不過母親是她在這世界上最重要的人，Meg從不後悔，當衝出起跑線的時候，已經沒有回頭路，她只能不斷的跑下去。

要跑得再快一點才行，Meg以前會在腦子裡這樣告訴自己，裁判的手指漸漸按下槍，「要比所有人都快！」她的視線會穿過遠方，全身只有汗水與極速的風，將所有事情拋諸腦後的向前。

為了跑得更快，她將長髮扎起辮子，在遇到殺手後，甚至不惜想辦法擺脫掉礙事的頭髮，她要獲勝才能繼續跑下去，再疲倦都只是一瞬間，她得看到終點方能停下，即使那遙遙無期也是。

「妳回去之後該好好休息一下，」有次他們圍在營火旁休息，崇尚自由的Jake說道，「妳該有自己的生活，Meg！」像個浪蕩子的Jake難得皺起眉頭，卻給Claudette一句「然後跟你一樣住在樹林，在散步的時候迷路？」給打破，眾人都笑了起來，Jake自己也跟著搔搔腦袋微笑。

她現在又怎麼能只顧自己？不像Nea一聽見護士的尖叫聲，老早跳下屋頂跑不見影，「我得去救他！」Meg是離Dwight最近的人，大概也是唯一會救他的人，「爸媽的乖寶寶，他們不會懂妳的辛苦，妳只不過是做給自己看得安心，攸關性命的時候，誰不為自己？」他們初次遇到Nea的那晚，她是這樣對Meg說的。

該死！她暗罵，儘管傷口疼得可以，Meg看那拖著腳的護士已經走遠，咬著牙衝出去，想要將Dwight給弄下來，可惜在她衝去的瞬間，淒厲的尖叫瞬間在她身後出現，她發出一個吃痛的叫聲，接著倒在地上無法動彈。

恐怖的護士擦拭完鋸骨刀，慢慢的靠近Meg，將她從地上扛起來，「我沒辦法.......」在肩膀上搖搖晃晃的Meg想著，她已經盡力，仍然無法拯救任何人，現在連她自己都要遭殃，「算了吧.......」反正逃出去也沒有用，他們還是會不斷在這地獄巡迴。

她早該曉得一切是徒勞無功，這是片食盡人們希望的土地，那麼就當控制這一切的傢伙贏吧！無力掙扎的Meg軟了身體，等待護士也將她掛上鉤子，讓那些噁心的觸手刺穿她，吸取她所剩不多的希望。

然而這時是一道光，刺痛了護士的眼睛，她放聲大叫起來，Meg因此被甩出去，「吃這個！臭婊！」在胡亂的光線中，Meg看見Nea的身影，還有那隻砸到護士臉上的手電筒。

「快來，小妞！」Nea呼喊著她，Meg快速的跑過去，接著小心翼翼的跟在Nea後頭繞圈，躲開企圖找回她們的護士，「我們得快點，那婊子看得見我們在療傷。」一邊小聲的說道，Nea放下手裡的醫藥箱，樹幹旁開始幫蹲下的Meg處理傷口。

「謝謝妳，Nea。」當Nea手忙腳亂時，Meg突然這樣說著，差點害對方手滑，弄出更大的傷口，「沒什麼.......」Nea在嘴裡咕噥著，「又不是只有妳一個人在戰鬥。」她無法形容在這廢棄病院中的恐懼，獨自躲著那噁心的護士快逼瘋她，直到她以為自己會死的時候，Meg和Dwight出現了。

護士悲傷的哀號就在附近，不過兩個人早已離開原本的位置，「現在讓我們去救那個眼鏡仔。」Nea邊潛行邊對後頭的Meg說，「好，我們一起去。」Meg回應著，她知道自己的奮鬥從未白費，也從來不是一個人。


	3. Boys and Girls

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ＊Meg認為該做了再後悔，Claudette有點掙扎，而Dwight想挖個洞躲起來

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ＊有配對，大概是Jake/Dwight和Meg/Nea

酒吧的舞台區是個新來的男人在唱歌，他戴著明顯是裝飾的墨鏡，灰髮梳著整齊的髮型，露出他的額頭，他看起來有點年紀，但嘴唇周圍的鬍渣令他看起來更有魅力，半敞的襯師與牛仔褲上的腰帶，透露著一股五零年代的影星感，成功吸引著無數男女的目光。

「他挺不錯的。」當一首歌曲結束，轉過頭的Claudette輕聲的說，她的手指上下抹過酒杯外邊的水珠，四周的人都在談天跟跳舞，她可以確實感受到歡樂的氣息，卻依然不是很習慣這種場合，幸好她的朋友都在身邊，令她能在這個人群混雜的地方更加放鬆。

旁邊的Meg朝Claudette露出笑容，「拜託，Clau，妳也很會唱歌！」她真心的說道，試著勸說Claudette等會兒上台唱歌，但後者先是搖搖頭，表示這裡可不是卡拉OK，又辯說自己唱得沒有很好，也無法面對群眾，Meg還是很堅持，不停鼓勵著有點臉紅的女孩。

「妳可得先管管自己的腳，妳的裙子都要裂開了。」在兩個女孩的對話中，另一邊的Dwight小聲的說著，並盯著Meg大張的兩條腿看，「怎麼？我害你丟臉啦？」坐姿不雅的女孩故意裝出兇惡的臉，Dwight瞪大眼睛忘著對方，然後推推臉上的眼鏡．做出一副鎮定的表情，畢竟這可不是他第一次面對流氓。

見Dwight不怕她，Meg哈哈笑了幾聲，拍拍她朋友的肩膀，Dwight也回予一個靦腆的笑，看Meg翹起腳，開始整理她那件粉色的連身裙，Claudette則接過酒保遞給她的一杯新酒，輕啜一口，嘴裡瀰漫著她喜歡的某種花草香，這是她答應再來這裡的原因之一。

「所以，你們就打算呆坐在這裡一晚？」三個人停頓一會兒，Meg再度講述她的意見，一邊躁動的用腳跟敲著高腳椅，高跟鞋的鞋跟發出喀喀的聲響，Claudette聳聳肩膀，跟著一起將視線移到Dwight身上，而受到兩位女性盯視的人眨眨眼睛，一副無辜的哈哈兩聲。

Meg覺得自己的眼角在抽蓄，舉起的拳頭差點就揮出去，要不是Claudette緊張的制止她，她可能真的會用手臂夾著Dwight的頭，好好用指節鑽他的蠢腦袋。

「你就只要走過去，問人家要不要大幹一下就好啦！」坐回位置上的Meg氣呼呼的表示，「我不覺得這是個適當的言語表達......」覺得有些好笑的Claudette說，接著偷偷瞄向其他桌的人，不遠處的一男一女此刻正在談話，似乎已經沒有再看向他們這邊。

「不，我呃.......只是覺得那個人有點眼熟.......」Dwight垂下頭，眼角餘光掃瞄著另外一桌，剛好對上戴著毛帽的女孩兇惡的眼神，讓他不敢再看遠處的那個華裔男孩，不論Meg怎麼焦慮的解釋，Dwight都不會相信對方對自己有興趣，如果那個大男孩真不斷瞧著他們，絕對只是當他是個怪人而已。

「這是個超級糟糕的搭訕詞，但至少比沒有行動好！」受不了朋友窩囊的態度，Meg大大的翻個白眼，此刻舞台上已經準備換下一首舞曲，她輕盈的跳下椅子，粉色的裙襬飛舞，「你們老了以後可別後悔！」她指著Dwight的臉說，給了Claudette一個充滿信任的眼神，便轉身往那個他們已經在意大半個晚上的人走去，朝著有些訝異的高大男孩伸出手。

有著頭黑色亂毛的男孩猶豫了一下，似乎在Meg以及她身邊的女孩間做決定，最後還是接受邀請，拋下皺起眉頭的女孩，跟著Meg步入舞池中，帶著點僵硬的和她跳舞。

舞曲的前奏歡快的響起，名為Ace的歌手彈著電子琴，在舞台上低聲邀請同唱的夥伴，Claudette想想之後，一口氣喝光手裡的酒，酒杯順手往桌上一擺，那突然的聲音嚇得Dwight停止咬自己的手指頭，「我想Meg是對的。」她笑著說，提著藍色的裙子，步入令她手心冒汗的舞台。

Claudette接過麥克風，開口跟著唱起歌，悠揚好聽的歌聲傳遍，台下的Meg也歡呼起來，此時戴著毛帽的女孩用手撐著頭，表情不悅的看著舞池裡的兩個人，像是忍了又忍，然後受不了的起身，擠入人群中，持著股較勁的意味，越來越貼近扭動著身體的Meg，讓兩個女孩看起來像極了在搶同個男孩。

被夾在中間的大男孩表情尷尬，顯得有些不知所措，且被身旁兩個女孩漸漸旁邊，後來他乾脆的默默離開，留下仍在人群中跳舞的女孩們，不曉得溜到哪裡去了，依舊卡在座位上的Dwight看著跳得忘我的Meg，還有那穿著有點搖滾的女孩，再瞥瞥舞台上跟歌手搭配絕佳的Claudette，他將視線挪回自己的空酒杯，開始感到一陣緊張。

眼前突然出現一小杯新的酒，Dwight抬起頭，對上留著金髮的美麗女酒保，露出有些不解表情，穿著藍色襯衫的女人微微一笑，示意著Dwight該有所行動，後者愣住幾秒，無數思緒卡在他的腦海哩，不過接下來，他逼迫自己想著「去他的」這句話，便把酒給一飲而盡。

他終於下定決心，跳下椅子的那刻，卻給人擋著去路，「呃，嗨？」華裔的男孩含著點窘迫的開口，停下腳步的Dwight也看著他，頓時手足無措，「嗨？」Dwight光是擠出一個音節，就感覺到自己的胃在扭曲，有如被人砍了一刀。

「你是Dwight對吧？我是Jake，我們曾經上過同一門課，你還記得我嗎？」抓抓自己圍巾下的皮膚，高大的男孩說道，見對方點頭，顯得有些開心，「我們那時是同一組，你是組長，多虧你Nea才沒有被當掉。」他用拇指比比在他後方的女孩，後者顧著和Meg繼續對峙，根本沒發現朋友在出賣她。

「沒什麼，那是大家一起努力的。」Dwight有些不好意思的說，一邊悄悄挪回椅子上，「希望你的......朋友，不介意？」Jake有意的問著，對方示意這無妨後，也跟著坐下，旁邊的Dwight吞口口水，心臟快要迸出自己的嘴，他看了眼在Claudette的歌聲裡跳舞的Meg，後者發現他的目光，於是停下動作，朝他露出讚許的笑。

「看來你的小男朋友給人拐跑了？」在Meg旁邊的Nea突然這樣說道，語氣裡充滿嘲諷，「他不是我的男朋友。」Meg非常認真的澄清，用力對視著靠近她的Nea，沒有躲過對方刻意攬過她的腰的手，反倒看來十分得意。

「那麼這裡只剩我們倆了？」又在往前一小步，Nea揚起嘴角，眼神裡有著調戲的意味，Meg可不退縮，此時歌曲進入高潮，Claudette正飆著使人驚豔的長音，她反握住Nea的手臂，將她拉向自己，手撐著對方的背，輕易的放倒Nea在自己的手臂裡，「是啊，終於。」她露齒而笑。


End file.
